College Is Murder
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Vlad is in college and is doing great until late one night he gets a visit from otis telling him that D'ablos brother is in town and he wants to kill him. with D'ablos brother Marcus looking to rip him to pieces, he has to protect snow more than ever. why? read to find out. summary stinks but story is awesome! all my Vladimir tod obsessed friends think it is amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NELLY LIVES IN THIS ONE! YAY! This story takes place while Vlad is in college. Nelly was turned before she died. Snow is a vampire too. And this is when you find out why her eyes flash iridescent green... telepathic conversations will look like this for example,**

**'snow you look amazing.' I own no characters except a few OC's who are going to be in later chapters that help Snow Vlad Henry and October. Their names are Draven,Jinx,Kaige,Liza and Marcus. ENJOY!**

VLAD P.O.V

Henry and I start walking back to our dorm. Class today was exhausting. I literally felt like I was dying.

"I wish October was here." Henry sighs. I smile.

"I wish snow was here. But she really wanted to be with her foster mom for spring break."

I say. Henry grins wider.

"I know that look, what are you thinking?" I say with a grin I just cant hold back.

" If the girls cant be here, than why don't we go see them." he says.

"Good idea, I mean October is with snow at her foster parents and they both are spending the night with each other." I agree.

Henry's pace increases as he reaches our dorm door. He puts the key in and turns it as he opens the door.

"quick question. Why do we have a key when u can just put a glyph on it?" he asks.

"Don't you think the principal would be a _little _suspicious and angry if I wrote my symbol in _blood_ on this door." I say. He chuckles and steps inside. Before I can set my book bag down, I see an all to familiar purple top hat on a blonde persons head.

"Otis? What are you doing here?" I ask. Trying not to seem to excited. Otis turns around from facing the window to look at me. His face shining in the sunsets light. I caught a glace of his eyes as he turned before his left side of his face was in the shadows. They were bloodshot (no pun intended).

"Good evening Vladimir. I was wondering if I could have a word with you if possible?" he said. His voice was really rough.

"Sure no problem." I say sitting on the edge of my bed.

_'perhaps it would be best if we spoke alone. To not alarm Henry.' _he spoke through telepathy.

I look at Henry to ask him if he could let me speak to Otis alone for a little bit. He nods and steps out of the room.

"Otis. Whats going on?" I ask

"it seems we have a problem. Last week I went to an Elysian council meeting in Russia and I encountered someone I have not spoken to in years. Actually almost 2 centuries." he began.

"Who was it?"

"D'ablo's brother. Marcus."

D'ablo. The very name still haunts my existence. D'ablo who's favorite hobby was to have me killed. Memories filter my mind like a slide show of everything he had put me through. He had a brother? For some unknown reason. I am not surprised. Not in the least.

" He and D'ablo were very close. Apparently even close during the time period when he was trying to end your life. D'ablo was a sort of messenger for Marcus, Marcus has just receives information about D'ablo's death and feels you are responsible. He is coming Vlad." Otis explained. His voice cracked at he is coming. I look at him with reassuring eyes.

"it will be fine Otis. I am the pravus remember, I cant die-"

"Vlad, listen, I know you are the pravus, but why take any chances that could be prevented." he said interrupting me.

" I don't want to risk losing you. Again." I look Otis in the eyes. They were filled hurt.

" I agree with Otis Vlad." Nelly said as she came through the window. My dorm must have a beacon at the top of it that says " VAMPIRE HANGOUT! COME ONE COME ALL!". Otis rolls his eyes and smiles as he walks toward Nelly. He put his arm around her and smiled. She nuzzled into him. Nelly lived because when my poor excuse of a father tried to kill her he wanted us to think she was dead so he drained her just enough by leaving a very small amount of blood in her system that her heart beat was very faint. I was able to stabilize her until Otis came to change her into a vampire. Now, all we REALLY have to worry about now, is my life. AGAIN!

**A/N:ANOTHER EVIL DOER! I came up with the name Marcus because I knew this kid in 1st grade named Marcus and he looked like a psycho killer! He would like...stare at you until you left school and when you came back, he was always staring at someone else. So Marcus wont be a Psycho killer. But there will be a chapter in this story that will be very graphic and descriptive. VIEWER DISCREATION IS ADVISED! okay well, Yours In Eternity **

** -J **


	2. Chapter 2

When Otis left he told me that I have to watch my every move. Yeah, well considering the fact that I understand all of this already because of what has happened in the past I think I know what I am doing. Henry finished his homework and looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked. I grinned.

"Ready." I agreed.

Henry and I made our way to Snow's house. I'm standing directly below her bedroom window and I could see that her room light is on. I check my phone. Its 11:34. I look at Henry and he gets on my back as I float up to her window. It's open. I see her and October sitting on her floor laughing and talking. I grinned and let my arm rest on her window sill and I put my head in my hand.

"Don't you girls know it's dangerous to leave your windows open at night? There is no telling what might just drop in for a bite." I say making my presence known. Snow turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yeah but I had a feeling that a certain creature of the night would be stopping by and I am actually particularly fond of him." She said as she walked towards me an placed a kiss on my lips.

"Hey I am still here too you know!" Henry said annoyed. I chuckled.

"Well are you going to invite me in or not?" I joke. Snow rolled her eyes and stepped back as I came in and Henry got off my back. His gaze met October's and she walked over to him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Took you guys long enough." She said as she pulled away. "Snow and I were beginning to think that you bailed on the whole seeing us thing."

Snow shot her a look as if to tell October to 'shut up'. I look at Snow with a raised eyebrow. She sighed.

"FINE! YES! I WAS IN YOUR HEAD! BUT OCTOBER MADE ME!"

October threw her hands in the air as if to say 'seriously?'

"Snow..." I began.

"I know I know. You stay out of my head I stay out of yours." She groaned.

"SO!" Henry clapped his hands together and made himself a spot on the floor. "What are you lovely ladies up to this evening? Truth or dare, spin the bottle...seven minutes in heaven?" he wiggled his eyebrows but October playfully punched him in the arm.

"Where are your parents anyway Snow?" I asked.

"Ah they went out. I don't think they are coming back until morning though." she answered.

"Good! More fun for us!" Henry cheered. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to sit on the carpet with everyone else.

"Hey Vlad?" Snow asked.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"When I was in your thoughts you were really worried about something. I already know what it is. I just want to see if you'll tell me the truth." I sighed in defeat. She had me cornered.

"Marcus is in town." I say.

"Who's Marcus?" October asked leaning in.

"Marcus is D'ablo's cousin. They were very close and when Marcus heard of his death and who was involved well...obviously he wants to kill me."

"Is that someone's pass time or something? It's like ending your life is number one on their to do list. Number two is planning on how to do it." Henry said.

"Well Otis wants me to come home tomorrow so obviously I will. I can just erase some of the Dean's memory."

Snow stood.

"I am coming with you." She said and I stood.

"Snow I don't think that is the-"

"Vlad. Please don't make me stay while you go out there and almost die. I know you can't die but still why risk it? I won't stay here. I am a vampire now. I just need some training. I am capable of fighting. Just please let me help you this time."

I looked into Snow's eyes which I shouldn't have done. Her puppy eyes are killer. They can make anybody cave in to her. If I hadn't looked I might have stood the slightest chance of saying no. Slightest.

"Okay." I say. she squealed in delight. "But Otis and I will have to train you okay. I am not risking losing you again. I might not be able to save you the next time."

She nodded and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Vlad." She said and I hugged her back. When we released Henry yawned.

"We should all get some shut eye. I am so tired." He said.

"Would your parents mind if we stayed?" I asked. Snow shook her head.

"No they're pretty cool. I'll just tell them that you guys stopped by and we hung out and all crashed." Snow said. I grinned. Smart girl.

Henry made his way with October to her sleeping bag to lay down with her. Snow got in her bed and I rubbed the back of my neck and I felt the heat spread in my cheeks.

"u-uh..." I stammered.

"Just lay with me." she said. I smiled and nodded as I got in the bed with her and laid down. Snow crawled over and laid her head on my chest and snuggled into me.

"Goodnight Vlad." She said. "I love you."

"Love you too Snow." I said as I kissed her head. It didn't take long until we fell asleep.

"How are the plans coming along?" A voice asked from across the dark room. His arms were crossed and his hazel hair hung low in his eyes.

"Just fine sir." One person answered. "Would you like to see the journal?"

"Yes." He answered and took the Journal. "Thomas's Journal. The secrets of the pravus and his life all lie in here. How did you recover it?"

"It was found deep in Stokerton. A rather weak boy found it claiming it was his ticket to fame. It was quite the hassle to retrieve it."

"You shall be rewarded significantly. Thank you for this."

"No problem sir."

The man in the corner of the room looked up revealing his emerald eyes.

"I am going to put an end to Vladimir Tod once and for all. I am going to succeed by avoiding all the holes that D'ablo missed and fill them...so I can be sure that this time someone puts a stake through his chest," he poured something onto the end of the stake.

"His heart will stop beating once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so A LOT of you want me to continue this story so of course me being the great amazing person I am, I shall grant your wishes. I SHALL FINISH THIS STORY! *Heroic music skips in the back ground* Ugh….Thought I fixed that...ANYWHOSIES! BACK TO THE STORY!

Vlad woke up and felt something warm laying on him. He lifted his head to see Snow sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled softly and stroked her hair. Snow's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful." Vlad said. Snow smiled.

"Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this." Snow replied as she sat up to stretch.  
Vlad chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist leaning into her. He looked at the floor and saw Henry and October in very scattered sleeping positions both snoring still soundly asleep.

Snow got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and moved a strand of hair out of her face. she still has a small scar on the side of her cheek from that battle a while back with the slayer society. The same day that Vlad had turned her into a vampire to save her life. She smiled softly and bit her lip. She loves him. She loves only him and always will. Although, when he saved her, her love only grew more stronger. She even-

"SNOW HURRY UP I NEED TO PEE!" October yelled interrupting Snow's train of thought as October began banging on the door. Snow groaned as she grabbed her brush and opened the door as October ran in and slammed the door behind her.

"Pushy." Snow sighed. Vlad smiled and walked over to her and kissed her head.

"You okay?" He asked. Snow nodded.

"Hey maybe-"

Vlad's phone began ringing in his pocket cutting off Henry's sentence.

"It's Otis." Vlad told them. He answered the phone. "Otis?"

"Vladimir, you need to get here immediately." Otis said.

"Uncle Otis, Why? What's wrong?"

"Someone broke into the house last night. I was able to trace their scent so I know it was Marcus. No one is hurt but you need to get here soon Vladimir."

"On my way." Vlad said as he shut his phone and looked at the group.

"Marcus broke in last night." He said. "We need to get over there now."

"Way ahead of you Vlad." October said as she exited the bathroom. She was fully dressed with her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Let me go get dressed." Snow said. She pecked him on the cheek then turned to leave the room.

"And I've got your flank." Said Henry as he placed a hand on Vlad's shoulder. Vlad raised an eyebrow "I got your back. That's what I meant."

"I know." Vlad stated with a grin as Henry playfully punched him on the shoulder. Henry looked over at October and wrapped an arm around her waist. Vlad smiled. In all honesty, he never thought that Henry would be with someone who is more like him. Dark and mysterious. Although he did make it very clear to Henry that if he hurts October...Snow would have him in a coffin. He had just smiled and patted his shoulder to reassure him that he doesn't intend on hurting her.

The door opened up revealing Snow in a short black skirt with black lacy nylons. She has on a white V-neck that says 'Bite me' and her hair pulled to the side. Vlad chuckled at her shirt and went to hug her.

"Very nice." He complimented. Snow shrugged with a smile.

(VLAD P.O.V)

I look at the clock in Snow's room. It says that it's almost noon and I look at the others.

"Guys we have to get going." I say. They look at me and nod. I look at Henry as I head to the window.

"Can't we just take the door?" Henry groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Snow's parents don't know that we're here remember?"

Henry groaned again as he got on my back and I stepped out the window.

"Meet you there okay Snow?" I ask. She nods and I levitate down to the ground as Henry and I start running toward the Otis's house.

When we finally reach the house I take notice of the broken living room window.

"Nelly." I breath as I pick up my speed and reach the door. Henry managed to stay by my side as I opened the door.

"Aunt Nelly!" I call out. "Uncle Otis!"

"Oh Vlad."

I whipped around to see someone standing in the archway of the living room. His eyes a deep green and it felt like he is staring into my soul. His grin sending shivers down my spine.

"It's nice of you to finally join me." He sneered as he took a bite of a cookie. Nelly's cookies.

"Woah, Vlad. Whose this?" Henry asked stepping closer to my side. I felt a low growl form in my throat.

"Marcus." I growled.


	4. Chapter 4

( A/N: '= Telepathic conversation. For example. 'I want a sandwich')

Vlad growled as he stood in front of Henry. Henry moved so he was able to be seen and looked at Vlad giving him a nod to let him know he can take care of himself. Marcus laughed.

"Protecting a human, eh?" He laughed. "I wonder how Elysia feels about that."

"Elysia already knows. I haven't committed any crime worthy of Elysia to be out for my blood. Henry is my drudge." Vlad said through his teeth. Henry looked at Vlad and gave him a single nod. "Besides all that, I'm the pravus. In truth I don't have to answer to you or tell you anything."

Marcus smirked as he looked around the house and let his finger drag against an old picture frame.

"I suppose you're right. Although, just as D'ablo had tried before, The title as Pravus…" A slow evil grin crossed his lips as he showed his fangs. "Can be stripped from you."

Vlad straightened his stance. He didn't want to go into a fight yet. Not here. A sound of crunching glass was heard behind Vlad and he turned to see Snow and October run in. October stopped in her tracks as well as Snow when their eyes fell on Marcus.

"Vlad?" She asked. Her eyebrows knitted together. Vlad went to say something but was interrupted by Marcus's low chuckle.

"Ah," Marcus began. "So is this your mate?"

Vlad swallowed as he stepped protectively in front of Snow.

'Vlad.' Snow spoke telepathically. 'I can-'

'I know.' Vlad answered as he took her hand 'But I don't know what he's capable of. I don't want to risk anything happening to you.'

Snow nodded in understanding as she stayed behind Vlad holding his hand.

"I'm surprised." Marcus said. "For such a young vampire she already mastered telepathic communication." Vlad's eyes widened. How did he know they were having a telepathic conversation?

"Yeah." October said as she stepped forward past Henry. "Who knows. Maybe she'll be the one to kick your a-"

"My, my you have a dirty mouth." Marcus said. "I take it you are her human friend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She mumbled under her breath sarcastically. Marcus shook his head with a low chuckle. "Would you cut the crap and just tell us what you want already!" She snapped.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Marcus growled under his breath with a grin. October took a big step forward and brought her fist back and punched Marcus on the side of his jaw. His head jerked to the side from the blow and his hair hung in his eyes. A trickle of blood could be seen coming from his bottom lip as his head slowly rose. A laugh began to bubble from his throat as he looked at October flashing his fangs and his eyes turning a dull crimson. He began to growl through his grin. October stayed in her place, Her fist still by her side slightly shaking. She set her jaw. Her expression said determined, although her eyes said she was scared.

Marcus looked at her as he took his fist and wiped the blood off of his lip. "You'll have to hit me harder than that!" He yelled. With that, he lunged towards her. October froze in her place unable to move. Her thoughts raced. Why couldn't she move?

"October get back!" Henry yelled. He jumped in front of her as Marcus threw a blow meant for October into his face, throwing him back into the wall. He crumpled to the floor and moaned in pain, He looked up from his ashy blonde bangs as he coughed but slowly stood again.

"Henry!" October yelled. She went to run for him but Marcus stopped her by pulling her back by her hair and throwing her against the wall. She yelped as her back struck wood. Vlad growled as he lunged for Marcus knocking him to the ground. Marcus grabbed him by his hair and threw his head back as he yelled out in pain. Snow ran towards Marcus landing a hard kick to the side of his face knocking him to the side. Vlad ran towards Marcus and pinned him on the floor by his throat. Marcus simply laughed.

"You can kill me." He mumbled. "It still won't save you."

"Well killing you would be a start." Vlad said as he tightened his grip.

"I'm not the only one coming to kill you. There are others."

"What are you talking about?" Vlad growled.

"There is an army. More of us. To avenge our fallen brother." Marcus grinned showing his bloody teeth. "Killing me...will just be one out of the thousands."

"Thousands?" Snow breathed. Marcus looked towards her then fixed his eyes on Vlad. He grinned.

"You might want to look out for her especially. She's the newest to Vampire kind...not to mention all of us know why her eyes turn iridescent green."

"How do you know about that?" Vlad demanded. Marcus laughed.

"You mean what don't we know Vladimir." Marcus sneered. "We have been watching you longer than you think."

Vlad looked at Snow. Her eyes were wide. Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He looked back at Marcus.

"Why? Why do they turn green?" Vlad asked. His jaw set. Marcus only laughed. Suddenly his body began to disappear. Vlad's eyes widened as he grabbed for him, but was only grabbing air.

"Where did he go?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. Vlad said. "But we have to go find Nelly and Otis now. We have no idea what this guy is capable of."

Snow nodded as both of them went to help up Henry and October.

"What do we do?" Vlad said under his breath. He sat on the couch with Snow. Otis sat across from them with Nelly on his lap. Henry and October were in the kitchen busy raiding the pantry. Otis ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"I don't know Vladimir." He said. "Knowing Marcus he can think of anything under the moon to get what he wants."

"What about how he disappeared?" Snow asked. Her voice slightly hushed.

"Marcus has the ability to... Well as you saw, disappear. But that's not all. Just as we can control people by our minds, Marcus can do the same. However, he can do it for extremely long periods of time."

"So wike what happened to Octowber?" Henry asked as he entered the room. His mouth full of food. Otis nodded.

(VLAD P.O.V)

I look at Otis. He looks overly stressed. Nelly laid a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Otis," I began as I looked at my hands. "You and Nelly are going to stay out of this."

"What?" Otis asked as he looked towards me.

"You and Nelly are going to stay out of this. This is my fight. I don't want you guys in the middle of it this time. This is on me."

"Vladimir this is ridiculous." Nelly said. "We are family we stick-"

"I won't take the chance of losing you again Aunt Nelly." I said plainly. "Marcus is after me. Not October, not Henry and Not snow. This is my fight."

"Vlad you heard what he said." Snow said. "He said they are coming after me too. This is my fight just as much as yours. You won't keep me out of this."

"I will do what it takes to protect you." I told her. Snow stood up. Her shoulders back.

"Did I ever tell you what happened to me after you left? When you told me that you didn't want to risk hurting me? You underestimate my strength Vlad. I was going through pure hell without you! Constantly worrying if you were okay! I won't let you stand alone in this! I lost you once. I won't lose you again. Marcus said this army was in the thousands. You can't fight that many people alone. If we die, we die together." Snow looked me in the eyes. she isn't angry with me, she's frustrated. She's scared.

I look at Otis and Nelly who are now standing too. Henry and October stood side by side holding hands. Snow took my hand as her eyes met mine and her eyes flashed that beautiful green. I let a small smile cross my lips. I gave her a single nod.

This is our battle. We stand together.

A/N: Hey guys long time no see! I will be updating this more I promise. So here we are! Sorry if it's a little rushed. It will slow down from this point on though so we can build to the climax. Till next time! SEEYA!


End file.
